


Point Of View

by mattador



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattador/pseuds/mattador
Summary: Andronikos wonders what the Inquisitor's agenda is when it comes to Ashara.





	

Kallig watched Ashara exit the room, watching her head-tails -- was it right to call them lekku -- sway behind her. He was musing, distracted, which is the excuse he permitted himself for not hearing or sensing the presence behind him until Andronikos spoke.

“You told that girl you want peace with the Republic,” the pirate observed, laconically. “Is that any kind of true?”

“And if it wasn’t?” Kallig asked, keeping his tone neutral - although he would admit that his version of neutral was still laced with implicit threat.

“I’m not going to spoil a Sith Lord’s game,” Andronikos said, stepping back and raising his hands. “Just curious.”

“Sith are bred on deceit,” Kallig agreed. “And we have always been so - incestuous and cannibalistic, feeding off the souls too strong and too proud to be shackled by the Jedi Order. But as we are now, we’re cutting our own throats in the war. The Republic would never have the power to threaten us if we weren’t dividing ourselves. Yes. I want peace. At least, for long enough to permit us to find a leader strong enough to unify behind, and direct our predation _outward_. Let the next war cull the weak, rather than letting us thin our numbers ourselves. The Emperor may be immortal, but he isn’t much of a ruler.”

“Peace, so you can gather strength for the next war,” Andronikos mused. “A lie and the truth at the same time. Yeah, that sounds Sith all right.”

“You will find,” Kallig said to him, from the side of his mouth, lip curled up in half a smile, “that many of the truths we cling to depend very much on our point of view.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m not the clingy type. A brief affair with every fact, and then… I move on.”

Kallig snorted. “ _That_ sounds Sith, too,” he pointed out, and Andronikos left the room, shaking his head slowly.


End file.
